Mystery Of The Stolen Items
by Determine Artist
Summary: Sequel to my other fic "Mystery Of The Lost Shoe's". This time we're following a team up with Romano and Canada, as they try to find items that were lost or some say stolen.
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

"Come on, where is it?" The day was begging to be an odd day for the personified Canada, when he realized he lost his favorite hockey stick with a red maple leaf on it. He searched every in house for it, but he couldn't find. He thought about where else it could and soon thought about trying the world meeting hall, before going there. Now he was looking everywhere in the area he usually sits.

Just then, he heard shuffling sounds, only a distance away. He look over to see a ticked off, personified southern of Italy, Romano, appear to be looking for something, too. Curious, Canada walked over and asked "Um, excuse me Romano, are looking for something?"

"Si! I 'am looking for a stupid looking sombrero, that tomato Muncher's lost it and he's making me, help find it! You by any chance happen to see it?"

"No, sorry"

"Damn it"

"Hey Romano?"

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to a hockey stick with a red maple leaf on it, have you?"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh?'

"I 'am going to room and look!"

"Hey Romano, can I help you look?'

"Do whatever you like-Ah? What's your name?"

"It's Canada"

"Whatever"

* * *

After that, the duo went into another room, where they saw a ticked off Switzerland and the innocent looking Liechtenstein, appearing to be looking for something. Just then, the two German speaking countries noticed the two other countries. Liechtenstein was the first one to spoke up "Hi, have you seen some ribbons or some shot guns?"

"No"

"No, sorry. Did you two lose them?"

"Yes; I think we misplaced them, but big brother thinks that someone stole them"

Switzerland didn't say anything, he only made displeased grunt. Canada soon asked "Did you two see a hockey stick with a red maple leaf on it, anywhere?"

"Or a stupid looking sombrero?"

"No"

"No sorry, but we'll keep a look for them"

"Thank you, we'll keep for your stuff too"

"Thank you-Ah? Who are you?"

"It's Canada"

"Thank you Mr. Canada and Mr. Romano"

"You're welcome"

After that, Canada said good bye and the two left the two German nations.

* * *

Once they were out Canada gotten out a pen, a small note book out of pocket, and stared to write in it. "What are writing?"

"Oh, I 'am just writing in the name of items that us, Switzerland, Liechtenstein lost, so we don't forget them"

"Whatever"

* * *

When they gotten into the next room, they saw Norway and Denmark, appearing to be looking for something. Curious, Canada went up and asked Denark if they were looking for something, while Romano stood in the background. "Yeah; I was looking for my battle axes, while Norge here" at that moment, Norway eyebrow twitched "Lost his bo-AGH!" Suddenly, Norway came up with a slight red face and grab on to the Danish man's tie, for a bit, until he let go of his grip.

Just then, Romano scream out "HEY *****S, HAVE YOU SEEN A STUPID LOOKING SOMBRERO, ANY WHERE?"

Canada asked "Or a hockey with a red maple leaf on it?"

"No we haven't" said Norway.

"Right!" said Denmark.

"We'll be on the lookout for them"

"Hey, thanks! We will too!"

"You're welcome"

* * *

After that, they went off to the hallway. Once there Canada wrote the items down and the duo both look in several other rooms, but found nothing. They were on there to another room when they spotted a ticked off Austria coming right towards them. "Hey! Have you seen a violin anywhere?"

"No!"

"No, sorry. Have you seen a hockey stick with a red maple on it, by any chance?"

"Or a stupid sombrero?"

"No I haven't"

"I see; well keep a look out for it"

"Thanks. If you find the uncultured swine you stole my violin, tell him that I would like to have a word with him!"

"Sure"

After that, Austria left and Canada wrote the item down, before he and Romano went the next room.

* * *

After they looked in to a few more rooms, they arrived into another room, where they a few nations talking to each other. They were about to talked to them (or Canada was to, Romano just followed) when Romano suddenly saw at the corner of his eye, a sleeping Spain and a sleeping Greece with a drawn mustache, sitting in chairs. Just then, Canada spoke up "Hey, Romano are you coming?"

"Sure, I just need to take of something first"

"Okay" And with that Canada left. Romano then got out a marker and drawn mustache on Spain's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he finished, the duo went off to another room, this time they saw England, who also appear to be looking for something. "Um, excuse me England" Canada said, as Romano quickly hid behind him.

"Huh, America? What are doing here?"

"You got it wrong, I 'am not America"

"What! Are you sure? You sure do look like America!"

"I 'am sure; I 'am Canada!"

"H-h-hey ******! H-h-have you se-seem a stu-stupid som-brero?" Romano asked in a scared tone.

"Or a hockey stick with a red maple leaf on it?"

"Sorry, I haven't I've looking for my coat all day" answered England.

"Couldn't you use one of your spells that you have, to find your coat?"

Just then, a blushed appeared on England's face and said "I would, but I seem to misplaced my wand and spell books"

If Romano wasn't terrified, he would be laughed butt off at that moment. "You misplaced your wand and spell books? How do you accomplished that?" Canada asked.

"Don't know?"

"Well, thanks for the help, we'll be sure to keep a look out for them"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome bye" Canada said, before he and Romano left. Once they were out in the hallway, Romano took a sigh of relief. Canada suddenly got out his note book and wrote about the wand and the books.

The two then went off to the other rooms and found some other nations, who too had lost something of there like Seychelles who lost some seashells that she was going to make into a necklace, China who embarrassedly lost some of his hello kitties, though he tried unsuccessfully to convince them that they were his friend's, Russia lost his metal pipe and giving off a creepy aura that that scared both the duo, mostly Romano, and surprisingly Italy and Prussia who were looking for Germany's lost shoes, which almost send Romano into a bit of laughing fit, though he tried unsuccessfully to hide it, During their conversation, Italy and Prussia also reviled that both lost something too, Italy with his white flags and Prussia with his shirts, but neither them nor all the nations that they talked too didn't see the items in the notebook, anywhere. Canada said to everyone that they will find the things they lost, after writing them in the notebook, before they left.

As they were walking, Canada asked "So what are you going to do now?"

Romano gave out a sigh, before he said "Don't know! This whole ***** thing is *******!"

"Well, what the last place he had it last?"

Romano thought for a second for, before said "The last place he had the ****** thing was-oh no!"

"What?"

"OH HELL NO!"

"What is it?"

"It was at FRANCE'S HOUSE! NO WAY, I 'AM NOT GOING TO ****** DO IT! THAT TOMATO MUCNER CAN HIS HAT BACK HIMSELF!" Romano angrily said, with a hint of a scared tone.

"Hey, Romano"

"What is it now?"

"I can check France's house for you, if you could check America's house for my hockey stick for me?"

Romano thought for moment, before he said "Alright; At least that stupid Burger muncher is not a ***** creep!"

After that, Canada went to France's house, while Romano went to America's house.

* * *

Once Canada arrived in front of France's house, he knocked at the door and France came out seconds after. "Bonjour Canada; what brings you here?"

"Bonjour France. I came, because I 'am helping Romano find Spain's sombrero and wondering if you seen it?"

"Non, sorry mon ami I haven't. I've been looking for mon hair brush all day"

"You lost your hair brush?"

"Oui"

* * *

Meanwhile at America's house, Romano just arrived when he angrily thought "_*****! I can't believe I 'am about do this!_" before he knock at the door. Needless to say that it didn't take long before America came bursting out, quicker than lighting, screaming "HE'YA DUDE! WHAT'S UP?"

Romano grunted a little, before he said "Frist of all, you ******! Lower your voice, ******! And second have you a ******ing hockey stick anywhere?"

"Nope sorry dude. Have seen my baseball bat? I got this baseball completion with a few friends of mine and I need it tonight"

"No I haven't"

* * *

After a while, Canada and Romano met back up again. "So, did you found the stupid hat?"

"No, sorry Romano. France and I looked everywhere for it, but couldn't find it. So did you find my hockey stick?"

"No! I even looked with the Burger Muncher's house for the damn thing and his ***** baseball bat!"

"Wait, America lost his baseball bat?"

"Yes! And I gotten *******migraine because of it!"

"Hmmmm! I wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder, if all these missing items been stolen by something?"

"Yeah, but what?"

Canada was about to say something, but music started playing in the background that made him ceased and reach in to his pocket. He soon pull out a cell phone, and answered it. After he was done, he put the phone in his pocket, and he said "That was Prussia, he said that he and your brother found Germany's shoes, but they only found half of them. As I was about to say, before I was interrupted, France and I found some paw prints and claw marks of some kind of a small creature in an area. So I think these items could have been stolen by the same creature"

"So, where did it hide them?"

"Don't know"

Just then, they someone calling out to them. They looked over and saw Ukraine running towards them.


End file.
